Abstract Priorities in basic and translational research in nephrology include: causes of congenital and hereditary renal disorders, glomerulonephritides, acute kidney injury, chronic and end-stage kidney diseases. Newer directions in scientific inquiries in medicine encompass: Precision Medicine Initiative, Patient-Centered Outcomes and Comparative Effectiveness and Implementation Science, and the emerging concepts of Life Course Research and transition to adult care. Inherent in addressing these areas is the need for an outstanding cadre of diverse, well-trained nephrology investigators. The training grant in Developmental Nephrology (TG) at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine has historically provided the experience to foster development of pediatric and internal medicine nephrology investigators and with this TG application we formally merge the training in Developmental and Translational Nephrology with the goal of attracting the best applicants, including those with dual training in both specialties. Prior trainees in the training program include over 20 Division Chiefs in Nephrology, multiple R01 funded investigators and other leaders in Pediatric and Internal Medicine Nephrology. Four post-doctoral awardees are provided two years of support with the option of additional funding for those seeking more training. Awardees are competitively chosen by the Executive Committee from the pool of talented candidates who have demonstrated skills and a commitment to research. Two career pathways and mentorship, supplemented by an independent development plan (IDP), provide the infrastructure for training in either basic or translational research with opportunities for a Master's in Clinical Research Methods.Required courses in renal physiology, research design, bioethics, biostatistics, renal pathology, comparative effectiveness research, patient centered outcomes and implementation science, along with an outstanding series of invited speakers for the Nephrology Grand Rounds, the extensive infrastructure and support offered by the Core Facilities at Montefiore/Einstein's Institute for Clinical and Translational Research, provide opportunities for research training and education that foster the career development of the Trainees. and Oversight of the trainees by experienced preceptors, a process of continual learning, and evaluations including the use of IDPs, review by a Scholarly Oversight Committee, along with input from the Executive and External Advisory Committees, assure the success of the Trainee during each year of the program. Trainees are expected to be competent in presenting scientific abstracts of their work, produce peer-reviewed manuscripts and participate in a ?Mock Study Section? with preparation of grant applications. Upon completion of the program, the Tainees will have acquired the skills to embark upon an investigative career and a journey of life-long learning in investigative Nephrology. The commitment of the MPIs to the goals of the TG and the success of the Trainees is a model of team science and collaboration that will provide a framework for its continued growth and innovation.